geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Bernard Cornwell - Die Uhtred-Saga
Die Uhtred-Saga von Bernard Cornwell ist eine Reihe historischer Romane über das angelsächsische England des 9. Jahrhunderts. Sie wurde als Fernsehserie The Last Kingdom verfilmt. Historische Personen * Alfred der Große, König von Wessex * Guthrum der Unglückliche, dänischer Herrscher im Danelag * Ubba Ragnarsson * Ivar Ragnarsson, Ivar der Knochenlose * Halfdan Ragnarsson * Ealhswith von Gaini, Ehefrau von Alfred * Aethelwold von Wessex, Neffe von Alfred * Odda, Ealdorman of Devon * Edmund der Märtyrer, König von East Anglia * Aethelred, Ealdorman von Mercia * Aethelflaed, Lady von Mercia, Alfreds Tochter * Bruder Asser, walisischer Mönch * Abt Eadred von Carlisle * Haesten, ein dänischer Earl * Edward der Ältere, König von Wessex, Sohn Alfreds * Aethelstan von England, Sohn von König Edward * Aethelhelm von Wiltshire, Schwiegervater von König Edward * Sigtryggr, dänischer Earl * Aelfwynn von Mercia, Tochter von Aethelred und Aethelflaed * Osferth, illegitimer Sohn von Alfred * Ragnall Ivarsson * Sigtryggr Ivarsson * Leofstan, Bischof von Chester * Guthfrith I, dänischer König in Northumbria Inhalt Das letzte Königreich Als der junge Osbert zehn Jahre alt ist, wird sein älterer Bruder im Kampf gegen die Wikinger getötet. Osberts Vater lässt ihn daraufhin erneut taufen auf den Namen Uthred. Die Dänen greifen die Bebbanburg an, Uthreds Heim, und sein Vater und seine gesamte Familie sterben bei dem Angriff, bis auf seinen Onkel und seine Stiefmutter. Uhtred wird von dem dänischen Grafen Ragnar gefangen genommen und zum Sklaven gemacht. Sein Onkel übernimmt die Bebbanburg und den Titel des Ealdorman. Er versucht, den Jungen den Wikingern abzukaufen, um ihn zu töten und seine Macht zu behalten, doch Ragnar weigert sich und Uthred überlebt. In den folgenden Jahren siedeln sich die Dänen in England an und Uthred kämpft und lebt mit ihnen. Der junge Sven, Sohn von Kjartan, ist einer seiner Feinde, und als er Ragnars Tochter Thyra entführt, befreit Uthred sie und Sven wird hart bestraft. Ragnar schlägt ihm mit seinem Schwert ein Auge aus und verbannt ihn und seinen Vater aus seinen Ländereien. Jahre später rächen sich Kjartan und Sven. Sie brennen Ragnars Hof nieder und töten diesen. Aus Angst vor Verfolgung schließt Uthred sich König Alfred der Große in Wessex an und kämpft fortan mit ihm gegen die Dänen. Um sozial aufzusteigen will er auf eine Ehe eingehen, die Alfred ihm vorschlägt, und als es schon zu spät ist, erfährt er von den Schulden, die der Hof seiner Braut hat. Dies nimmt Uthred Alfred sehr übel. Er nimmt am Kampf gegen Guthrum teil und wird als Geisel den Dänen übergeben, während die Friedensverhandlungen laufen. Dort trifft er Ragnar den Jüngeren, den Sohn seines Ziehvaters, der ihn rettet, als Guthrum den Frieden bricht und alle Geiseln erschlagen lässt. Nachdem er Ragnar vom Tod seines Vaters erzählt hat, beschließen sie, Rache zu üben. Doch zunächst muss er seine Frau retten, die von Odda dem Jüngeren, einem Ealdorman von Wessex, entführt wurde. Er zieht mit einer Mannschaft zu einem sächsischen Heer, das von Ubba Lothbrokson in einer Festung eingekesselt wurde. Uthred entwickelt einen Schlachtplan, um die Übermacht der Dänen zu besiegen und sie gewinnen die Schlacht von Cynuit. Der weiße Reiter Uhtred konnte Ubba Lothbrokson auf dem Schlachtfeld töten und kehrt nun zu Alfred zurück, nachdem er seine Frau und seinen Sohn gerettet hat. Doch Odda ist bereits vor ihm dort angekommen und bezeichnet sich selbst als Ubbas Bezwinger. Uhtred ist so wütend, dass er in Gegenwart des Königs sein Schwert zieht. Dies wird normalerweise mit dem Tode bestraft, doch Alfred lässt ihn nur den Büßgang antreten. Aethelwold, der eigentliche Thronerbe, macht die Zeremonie lächerlich, indem er sich selbst laut als wollüstigen Sünder bezeichnet. Uhtred kehrt verbittert auf seinen Hof zurück. Sein Freund Leofric überredet ihn zu einem Raubzug nach Cornwall. Dort treffen sie auf Peredur, der sie um Hilfe gegen einen Feind bittet. Als Uhtred den Dänen Svein erkennt, schließen sich beide zusammen, da sie um die schweren Verluste einer Schlacht wissen, und plündern gemeinsam Peredurs Dorf. Der Mönch Asser und Iseult, eine von Peredurs Frauen, überleben das Massaker. Uhtred nimmt die heilkundige Seherin Iseult mit, da sie außergewöhnlich schön ist und ein Grund für seine Entscheidung war, das Dorf anzugreifen. Auf ihrer weiteren Reise machen sie reiche Beute und zurück in der Heimat kann Uhtred sich von seinen Schulden freikaufen. Inzwischen ist Iseult seine Geliebte. Uhtred wird zum Witan gerufen, wo Asser ihn wegen des Überfalls anklagt. Außerdem beschuldigt ihn einer von Odda Kriegern ihn, die Abtei von Cynuit gemeinsam mit Svein geplündert zu haben. Da diese Anschuldigungen größtenteils wahr sind, bezeichnet Uhtred Asser und den Krieger der Lüge und behauptet, Peredur sei mit den Dänen verbündet gewesen. Der Krieger fordert ein Gottesurteil im Zweikampf, und Uhtred entgeht dem sicheren Tod durch den überlegenen Gegner nur, weil die Dänen die Stadt angreifen. In der folgenden Massenpanik können Uhtred und seine Begleiter fliehen und wandern einige Wochen in den Sümpfen von Athelney herum, wo sie auf einige Dänen unter Guthrum treffen. Uhtred beleidigt diesen und kann den folgenden Kampf gewinnen. Danach stellt sich heraus, dass die Menschen, die sie vor den Dänen gerettet haben, die königliche Familie sind. Alfred macht Uhtred daraufhin zum Anführer seiner Leibgarde. Uhtred muss daraufhin verschiedene Aufgaben für Alfred erledigen. Bei einer davon muss er nach Devonshire, wo er vom Tod seines Sohnes erfährt und vom Wunsch seiner Frau, in ein Kloster zu gehen. Außerdem hat Odda mit Svein ein Abkommen geschlossen, um die Königswürde zu erhalten. Dafür greift er die Dänen nicht an und versorgt sie mit Pferden. Dafür wird Odda von dem Krieger getötet, den er vorher angestiftet hatte, Uhtred zu verleumden. Uhtred findet heraus, dass Guthrum Aethelwold als Scheinkönig auf den Thron setzen wollte. Aethelwold überzeugt Uhtred, sich ihm anzuschließen. In der folgenden Schlacht von Eddington kann Svein getötet werden. Alfred verhandelt mit den Dänen, und während dessen wird Iseult bei einem Überfall getötet. Uhtred ist so wütend, dass er die Sachsen überzeugen kann, dass die Verhandlungen nur Zeit schinden sollen. Nach mehreren Stunden können sie die Festung erobern und die Sachsen schlagen. Uhtred kann seinen Freund Ragnar den Jüngeren vor den Sachsen retten. Die Herren des Nordens Wessex konnte seine Unabhängigkeit bewahren, und Uhtred zieht wieder gen Norden. Er hofft, die Ländereien seines Vaters zurückzuerobern. In Eoferwic (York) erfährt Uhtred, dass sich der Marionettenkönig Egbert gegen die Dänen auflehnt. Auf seinem Weg zu ihm trifft er auf seinen alten Widersacher Sven, den er zwingen kann, die Stadt zu verlassen, ohne jedoch seine eigene Identität preis zu geben. Das verschafft Guthred, dem selbsternannten König von Northumbria, einen Weg in die Freiheit; bisher wurde er von Sven gefangen gehalten. Uhtred und Guthred reiten nach Cair Ligualid, wo Guthred gekrönt wird. Sie stellen eine Armee auf, um Northumbria zurückzuerobern. Bei einem einsamen Ausritt werden er und Guthred von acht Reitern angegriffen, die Uhtred jedoch besiegen kann. Er erfährt Details über Kjartans Festung. Als die Armee nach Eoferwic kommt, ist die Stadt beinahe verlassen und sie können kampflos einziehen. Im Herbst ziehen sie gegen Kjartan und treffen auf dem Weg Ivar den Knochenlosen, der aus der Schlacht mit Aed von Schottland schwer verwundet entkam. Guthred nimmt ihn auf. Später lockt Guthred Uhtred an die Küste und verkauft ihn dort als Sklaven; Uhtreds Onkel Aelfric schwört ihm dafür Loyalität. Die nächsten Jahre ist Uhtred ein Sklave auf dem Schiff. Als sie irgendwann wieder an der Küste landen, wo Uhtred gefangen genommen wurde, erkennt ihn Sven, kann ihn jedoch nicht in seine Gewalt bringen. Denn ein rotes Schiff, dass sie lange verfolgt hat, trifft ein und Uhtred wird befreit. Es stellt sich heraus, dass König Alfred ihn die ganze Zeit verfolgen ließ und ihm Ragnar und Steapa zur Hilfe sandte. Uhtred wird zum Botschafter und soll nun mit Guthred verhandeln. Dieser wird inzwischen von den Dänen gejagt, weil er zu mächtig geworden ist. Als Uhtred ihn findet, belagern Kjartan und seine Männer Guthred, doch Uhtred kann ihn befreien. Sie können sich in Kjartans Festung schleichen und diese einnehmen. Ragnar wird der neue Herrscher der Burg und zieht gegen Ivar, um diesen zu stellen. Uhtred kann diesen dazu bringen, sich auf einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann einzulassen, und ihn besiegen. Ivars Armee schließt sich Uhtred und Ragnar an. Schwertgesang Mehrere Jahre sind vergangen. Uhtred ist inzwischen 30, zum zweiten Mal verheiratet und hat zwei Kindern. Er baut Burgen und Festungen an der Themse für Alfred und befestigt das Reich gegen die Dänen. Diese halten die Stadt London besetzt und haben den Seehandel auf der Themse zum Erliegen gebracht. Uhtred erhält den Befehl, London zurückzuerobern, was ihm nach harten Kämpfen gelingt. Sein Begleiter Aethelred, der mit Alfreds Tochter Aethelflaed verheiratet ist, zieht mit dieser den Dänen nach. Aethelflaed wird gefangen genommen. Die Dänen fordern ein sehr hohes Lösegeld, das groß genug wäre, um ein Heer aufzustellen, das Wessex erobern kann. Alfred schickt Uhtred, um ein besseres Angebot auszuhandeln. Uhtred erkennt bei den Verhandlungen, dass Aethelflaed nicht mehr zu ihrem Ehemann zurückkehren will, da sie sich in den Dänenführer verliebt hat. Ragnar denkt sich eine List aus, um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen, doch diese Gelingt. Nach mehreren Verwicklungen wird der Dänenführer schließlich getötet und Uhtred bringt Aethelflaed zu Alfred zurück. Das brennende Land Mehrere Jahre sind vergangen. Uhtred ist vierzig und lebt in London. Er ist Militärgouverneur und mit der Stadtverteidigung beauftragt. Alfred schickt Uhtred zu einem Gefangenenaustausch und Geschenkübergaben, um die Dänen von weiteren Angriffen abzuhalten, da inzwischen auch Harald Bluthaar Britannien bedroht. Auf dem Rückweg kann Uhtred die Zauberin Skade, die Geliebte Haralds gefangen nehmen und lockt diesen in eine Falle. Mit Hilfe von Aethelflaed kann er diese gewinnen. Skade verflucht Uhtred und der verwundete Harald kann fliehen. Uhtreds Frau stirbt bei der Geburt ihres nächsten Kindes und Uhtred fällt in Ungnade durch eine Intrige von Asser. Er soll sein ganzes Vermögen der Kirche übergeben und Alfreds Sohn Edward die Treue schwören. Uhtred zieht nach Northumbria, um von Skades Mann Skirnir ein Lösegeld zu erhalten. Mit dem Geld will er Krieger anwerben und Bebbanburg zurückerobern. Er kann Skirnir überwältigen, doch dessen Schatz ist kleiner als gedacht. Uhtred verweigert Skade ihren Anteil und lässt sie wütend zurück. Uhtred geht zu Ragnar und will mit ihm Alfred angreifen und Wessex und Mercia zurückerobern. Doch ein Bote von Aethelflaed trifft ein und erinnert Uhtred an einen geleisteten Eid, sie und Mercia zu schützen. Er reist zu ihr und hilft ihr gegen ihren Mann Aethelred. Während dessen fallen die Dänen in Mercia ein, Skade hat sich ihnen angeschlossen. Uhtred kann mit Hilfe von Alfreds Sohn Edward genügend Männer zusammenbringen, um die Dänen zu besiegen. In der eroberten Festung trifft er auf Skade und Harald Bluthaar. Skade wird von Harald getötet und dieser dann von Uhtred. Der sterbende König Alfred liegt im Sterben und die Rivalen um die Nachfolge kämpfen mit Intrigen um den Thron. Uhtred will immer noch seine Ländereien zurück erobern, doch er weiß, dass Alfreds Traum von einem geeinten England ohne ihn möglicherweise zerfallen wird. Uhtred wird von Alfred nach East Anglia geschickt, um einen Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln. Doch er wird mehrfach von Plünderern und Dänen angegriffen und kehrt schließlich ohne Verhandlungen zurück. Doch er ist unzufrieden, da er sicher ist, dass es bald einen neuen Angriff geben wird. Er reist zu der Seherin Aelfdaell, die angeblich die Zukunft vorhersagen kann, doch dort wird er von ihr gefesselt und zwei Mönche versuchen, ihn zu töten. Uhtred kann entkommen und schleicht sich ins Winterlager der Dänen ein, wo er ihre Flotte niederbrennt und mit einem Schiff davonsegelt. Kurzzeitig wird er mit seinen Kindern wiedervereint und entschließt sich, zu Alfred zurückzukehren. Alfred übergibt ihm reiche Ländereien in Mercia, kurz bevor er stirbt. Nach seinem Tod wird seine Tochter Aethelflaed von ihrem Cousin Aethelwold entführt, doch Uhtred kann sie retten. Edward ist jetzt König von England und Uhtred ist sicher, dass die Dänen bald angreifen werden. Uhtred versucht die Dänen mit einem Trick zum Angriff zu bewegen, was auch gelingt. Er verfolgt sie, als sie sich zurückziehen und kann die Dänische Armee aufhalten. Als er jedoch Boten zu Edward schickt mit der Bitte um Verstärkung, weigert sich der König und fordert Uhtred auf, sich zurückzuziehen. Uhtred glaubt, sie würden ihre Truppen sammeln, und erneut angreifen, doch Edward lässt ihn monatelang warten. Die Dänen ziehen nach East Anglia und Edward folgt ihnen. Die Dänen planen, Edward dort gefangen zu nehmen, doch Uhtred kann einen Verrat in dessen Truppen aufdecken. Er gibt sich in der Nacht als Däne aus und greift die Verräter an, bevor er sich zurückzieht und den Sachsen gegenüber behauptet, die Dänen hätten sie betrogen. Er kann den Anführer der Verräter töten und den Rest überzeugen, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Die Schlacht mit den Dänen folgt, in der König Eohric von East Anglia und Aethelwold, der Thronprätendent, sterben. Der Heidenfürst Uhtreds ältester Sohn Uhtred hat sich zum Priester weihen lassen, woraufhin Uhtred ihn enterbt und den Besitz und den Namen an seinen jüngeren Sohn Osbert weitergibt. Der Abt, der ihn daraufhin anklagt, wird von Uhtred unbeabsichtigt tot geschlagen. Daraufhin verdammen ihn die Kirchenmänner so sehr, dass seine christlichen Anhänger ihm nicht mehr folgen können; Aethelflaed nimmt Uhtreds Männer in ihre Dienste. Als Uhtred heim kehrt, findet er sein Haus brennend wieder. Der Krieger Cnut Langschwert ist dafür verantwortlich, da er glaubt, Uhtred habe seine Frau und seine Kinder entführt, was jedoch nicht wahr ist. Zurückgekehrt findet er auch seinen restlichen Besitz zerstört vor, diesmal von Bischof Wulfheard. Uhtred beschließt, diesmal die Bebbanburg zurückzufordern. Er segelt dort hin und kann durch eine List seinen Onkel töten. Danach zieht er sich mit seinen Männern zurück, um auszuruhen. Uhtred wird klar, dass die Dänen nach zehn Jahren relativem Frieden beschlossen haben, wieder in den Krieg zu ziehen. Er findet heraus, dass Aethelred beeinflusst wird, nach East Anglia zu ziehen, wo seine Truppen besiegt werden sollen, während die Dänen Wessex angreifen. Uhtred segelt nach Bardney Abbey, wo die Priester ihm erklären, dass Wessex und Mercia die Dänen ganz sicher besiegen werden, wenn es gelingt, die Knochen des Hl. Oswald zusammen zu bringen. Außerdem schickt er einen Gefolgsmann, um seine Männer zusammenzurufen. Uhtred will Knuts Ehefrau und seine Kinder gefangen nehmen, was ihm auch gelingt. Während dessen segeln die Dänen tief nach Mercia und greifen Gloucester an, doch Uhtred kann sie abwehren, indem er das Leben von Knuts Familie bedroht. Dort erfährt er auch, dass der Abt, den er getötet hat, von Knut geschickt wurde, um die Mercier abzulenken. Um die Dänen von Aethelred fern zu halten, bis Edward die Truppen von Wessex herangebracht hat, setzt Uhtred alle dänischen Schiffe in Brand und schickt Alfreds illegitimen Sohn Osferth mit dem letzten zu Edward. Uhtred wählt Tettenhall, um sich mit Knut zu treffen und übergibt ihm Frau und Tochter, nicht aber seinen Sohn. Kurz vor der Schlacht wird Uhtred klar, dass die Männer im Westen, die er für seine gehalten hat, dies nicht sind. Sein ältester Sohn, der enterbte Priester, brachte einhundert Waliser zu Uhtreds Hilfe. Die Schlacht beginnt und Edward und seine Männer kommen rechtzeitig zu Hilfe. Aethelred wird schwer verwundet, überlebt aber. Uhtred kann Knut töten, erhält aber ebenfalls schwere Verletzungen. Der leere Thron Uhtreds Sohn Uhtred kämpft im Norden von Mercia gegen eine kleine Gruppe von Nordmännern, die er besiegen kann. Er bringt ihren Anführer zu Aethelflaed, die ihn beauftragt, den Gefangenen nach Gloucester zu bringen. Ihr Ehemann Aethelred liegt im Sterben, da er in der Schlacht von Tettenhall schwer verwundet wurde. Der Witan beschließt, dass Aethelflaed nach seinem Tod in ein Kloster gehen soll, während Eardwulf, dessen Schwester Aethelreds Geliebte ist, seinen Posten übernehmen soll. Der ältere Uhtred wird vor den Witan gerufen und glaubt zunächst, es ginge um Aethelflaed, doch er findet heraus, dass Aethelhelm, der mächtigste Ealdorman von Wessex, plant, Edwards Sohn Aethelstan ermorden zu lassen, so dass sein eigener Enkel später König wird (seine Tochter ist König Edwards zweite Ehefrau). Auf dem Witan wird entschieden, dass Eardwulf Aethelreds Tochter heiraten und Lord von Mercia werden soll. Um aus Gloucester zu entkommen, täuscht Uhtred seinen eigenen Tod vor und kehrt nach Hause zurück, wo Aethelstan sich versteckt hat. Uhtred schickt den Prinzen nach Chester und kehrt nach Gloucester zurück, um Aethelreds Tochter zu entführen und sie vor der Ehe zu bewahren. Sie schließen sich seinen Männern auf dem Weg nach Chester an, doch Uhtred wird klar, dass Aethelhelm und Eardwulf sie verfolgen werden. Er sucht in einer verlassenen Festung zuflucht, wo der Priester Cuthbert ihm von einer alten biblischen Legende erzählt, der zufolge nur das Schwert die Wunde heilen kann, die es auch geschlagen hat. Eardwulf kann Uhtred im Fort einschließen und verlangt die Herausgabe von Aethelstan. Uhtred weigert sich und ein Kampf kann gerade noch vermieden werden, als Aethelflaed erscheint und Eardwulf befielt, nach Gloucester zurückzukehren. Aethelred ist inzwischen gestorben und noch ist unklar, wer die Führung übernehmen wird. Eardwulf kehrt zunächst nach Gloucester zurück, ist aber überzeugt, dass er nur dann Aethelreds Tochter heiraten kann, wenn er Uhtred und Aethelflaed tötet. Doch Uhtred kann ihn in die Flucht schlagen und seine Schwester Edith gefangen nehmen. In Gloucester angekommen findet Uhtred heraus, dass Eardwulf Aethelreds Vermögen gestohlen hat. Dieser ist jetzt ein Gesetzloser, da er versucht hat, Aethelflaed zu töten. Auf dem Witan kann Uhtred den Adel überzeugen, Aethelflaed als neue Lady von Mercia zu akzeptieren. Edith wird Uhtreds Geliebte und verrät ihm, dass sie weiß, wo sich Knuts Schwert befindet. Sie erzählt ihm, dass Asser das Schwert nach der Schlacht von Tettenhall gestohlen und nach Wales gebracht hat. Er ist inzwischen gestorben und Nordmänner haben das Schwert aus der Abtei gestohlen. Uhtred zieht nach Wales, versammelt eine Armee, um die Nordmänner zu besiegen und erlangt das Schwert zurück, mit dem Edith seine Schmerzen beendet. Er erfährt, dass Eardwulf eine nordische Flotte versammelt hat, um Ceaster anzugreifen. Sie haben die Festung bereits eingenommen und planen, sie den Nordmännern zu öffnen. Als die nordische Armee angreift, kann Uhtred die Männer besiegen und in die Flucht schlagen. Nach Verhandlungen stimmen die Nordmänner zu, nach Irland zu ziehen, da beide Armeen nicht genug Männer für einen eindeutigen Sieg haben. Eardwulf wird Uhtred übergeben und von Aethelstan hingerichtet. Die dunklen Krieger Nachdem Aethelflaed die Herrin von Mercia geworden ist, versucht sie die Kontrolle über ihre Ländereien zu erlangen und Gebiete von den Dänen zurück zu erobern. Ihr Bruder und Verbündeter Edward erobert East Anglia. Nur Northumbria verbleibt unter dänischer Kontrolle und die konstante Bedrohung durch die Wikinger bleibt. Uhtred wird in den Strudel zwischen Familie und Loyalität hereingezogen, aus dem es kein leichtes Entkommen gibt. Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Roman